Más que el cielo
by HanazonoRomantic
Summary: "Anna, ningún infierno me hará olvidar que juntas fuimos más que el cielo" Esa fue la última frase que pude dedicarle mientras recordaba nuestras aventuras nuestros romances y sobre toda lo que fue nuestra problemática, romántica e imperfecta historia de amor (ELSANNA)
1. 5:30 AM

Hola pues la verdad se me ocurrió hacer esta historia en base a que no se, siempre que veo imágenes Elsana siempre Anna es la dominante y curiosamente en todos los fics que e leído (e incluso en uno que yo ya escribí) ponen (ponemos) a Elsa como la dominante (TACHI QUE SE RESPETA) Es por eso que se me ocurrió este fic uno donde quiero poner a Anna como dominante y a Elsa como pasiva (bueno así pasiva pasiva pues no pero si algo) así que espero lo disfruten y les guste :)

_Bueno pues los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios por que es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)_

_Anna, ningún infierno me hará olvidar que juntas fuimos más que el cielo_

Lunes 26 de mayo a las 5:30 de la mañana

Levántate, enciende la tv, entra a la ducha, escoge la ropa que usaras hoy, péinate, maquíllate, escucha las noticias mientras desayunas cereal, despierta a tu hermano, enciende tu auto, espera a tu hermano, toma café, espera a tu hermano, sube tu portafolios y planos, regresa y ponte perfume, JACKSON OVERLAND FROST LLEGAMOS TARDE!, lleva a tu hermano a la escuela, ve a tu oficina, saluda a tu secretaria, siéntate frente a tu escritorio, comienza tu trabajo, come, platica un poco con Hans, Aurora y Vidia, continúa tu trabajo, entrega productos, regresa a casa, si tu hermano está en casa platica con él, si no toma un libro y lee, duerme y espera a las 5:30 del siguiente día,

Esa era mi vida, pensé mientras suspiraba y me cubría con las mantas de mi enorme y fría cama al cerrar mis azules ojos

Martes 27 de mayo a las 5:29 de la mañana

-Elsi . . . Elsita. . . Hermanita!- escuche a Jack antes que a mi despertador

-que, ¿qué quieres?- Dije somnolienta mientras tallaba mis ojos

-hoy. . . Yo. . . Quiero. . . Amm un permiso-

-permiso?- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-sí. . . Hoy quería invitar a alguien a la casa a comer mientras estas en el trabajo, a una chica. . .-

-no, ni lo pienses- dije mientras apagaba el despertador el cual comenzaba a sonar

-Elsa, por favor es para explicarle acerca del evento de hoy, ella y su amigo son nuevos en el colegio-

-jaja todo el tiempo dejas todo a la ligera y ahora quieres ser responsable por alguien?, no Jack no quiero un hermano que sea padre a sus 19 años-

-Elsa, por favor-

-no ahora arreglare rápido- dije entrando al baño-

-ella tenía razón, no debí haberte avisado- dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, me bañe y al salir encontré una nota de mi hermano en la mesa que decía

_"Hoy me iré sólo__, __Anna pasará por mi y quieras o no estoy grande como para hacer cosas solo y tomar mis propias decisiones :c_

_Pd: hoy es el baile por inicio de clases y como eres mi tutora tienes que ir para que me dejen entrar así que te espero a las 9 en la escuela (aunque suene a que necesito tu permiso no es verdad ònó)_

_Te quiere Jack"_

Reí para mis adentros ya que me había dado mucha risa la nota, inmediatamente salí de casa y entre a mi oficina me senté frente al restirador y comencé a elaborar algunos planos

"Anna" pensé recordando el nombre que Jack había mencionado "ella tenía razón no debí haberte avisado" recordé las palabras de el nuevamente - ahh seguramente se encontró otra rebelde sin causa- dije apartando el lápiz del papel

-jajaja no deberías juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas corazón- voltee rápido para encontrarme a una chica delgada de cabello negro azulado, tez blanca, ojos grises que estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio.

-Vidia que bueno que vienes- dije saludándola

-si, veo que tienes conflictos internos- dijo dejándome algunas cosas en mi escritorio- mira todas estas son laminas y planos del proyecto Frozen-

-gracias, de verdad que eres la mejor pasante que hemos tenido en años- dije

- lo sé, soy perfecta- dijo Vidia autoalagándose

- sí y es por eso que hoy me tienes que acompañar a tu escuela- dije haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco

-a mi escuela?- dijo sorprendida

- si mi hermano dice que algo de un baile y como es su primer año está emocionado y no sé qué rayos debo hacer y bueno es la escuela en la que estudiaste, así que explícame tú-

-ohh ya no es nada del otro mundo, sólo es un baile y como es de los menores le piden que vayas con él, pero en el 99% de los casos solo los tutores los pasan y luego se van así que solo ve, déjalo y ya-

-¿qué?, yo no puedo hacer eso, reglas son reglas-

- y como siempre tu eres esa excepción del 99%, ok yo te acompaño a veces puede ser aburrido-

-gracias Vidia entonces te veo en un rato-

-ok te veo en un rato- dijo mientras salía de ahí

**_-_****_En el baile-_**

-de verdad tenías que quedarte Elsa-

-si Jack, reglas son reglas-

- ¿y tenías que traer a tu novia?-

-no es mi novia- dijo la platina enojada

-jaja bueno en fin iré por allá donde no pueda verte- dijo tomando su vaso y saliendo de ahí.

-no puedo creer que estemos aquí- dijo Elsa

-pues entonces vámonos- respondió Vidia

-buenas noches señorita- dijo un Rubio guiñando le el ojo a la chica de cabello negro interrumpiendo su plática- ¿no le gustaría salir a bailar?-

-largare de aquí niño, no me gusta cambiar pañales- dijo Vidia mientras escuchaba como todos los amigos del Rubio se burlaban de el

-rayos, voy por algo de beber, Elsa si alguien maduro te invita a bailar por lo que más quieras no salgas, no me dejes sola- dijo dirigiéndose al bar

-no lo haría- se dijo para sí misma la chica de cabellos rubios platinados rápido analizo la escena y vio como muchos chicos solo la observaban peor aún como todos intentaban acercársele pero ella con una sola mirada los rechazaba y alejaba de ella antes de si quiera dirigirle una palabra, suspiro.

- que aburridos son todos aquí ¿no?- dijo una chica que se sentó a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta, aproximadamente tendría 20 años era de tez bronceada y llena de pecas, cabellos naranjas y unos enormes perfectos y grandes ojos color jade entre verde y azul

-si- dijo a secas la rubia platinada

-quizá por cosas como estas las chicas se vuelven cada vez mas lesbianas, por que los hombres ya no tienen las suficientes agallas si quiera para invitarte a bailar- dijo mientras reía, Elsa solo la volteo a ver- mira a una chica se le saca a bailar así- dijo tomando la suave y fría mano de la albina con firme delicadeza, lo cual hizo que ella solo se dejara llevar

-no no, yo no bailo- dijo apenada

-bueno podemos hacer otra cosa- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia platinada mientras miraba una y otra vez sus ojos y labios

-me imagino que has de ser hermana de Overland ¿No?- dijo sin separarse un momento del rostro de Elsa

-¿como lo sabes?-

-bueno, ambos tienen canas y no es normal ver personas con cabello de ancianos a diario- dijo sonriendo

-¿ancianos?- dijo Elsa un poco molesta apartándose sonrojada por el sentimiento de pena y rabia

- si lo digo por su cabello blanco no porque sean ancianos, bueno se ve que tu eres grande, no como para ser anciana o para tener canas pero se ve que eres grande pero grande de edad no vieja, eres joven pero no tan joven, entiendes bueno quizás no pero Jajaja espera que?- Elsa sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible por lo que acababa de ver alguien tan segura?, tartamudeando ja

- ok lo entiendo no tienes que seguir, soy Elsa Frost de Arendal noruega mucho gusto- dijo

-wow entonces Jack y tu son noruegos?-

-si- dijo cortante de nuevo

-jajaja oye guapa entonces yo debo ser la rara porque también soy de Arendal y no tengo canas- dijo riendo y tocando su cabello- bueno solo este mechoncito de cabello- dijo sonriendo señalando el mechón de cabello en su cabeza

-no. . . No me digas guapa por algo te dije que me llamo Elsa- dijo sonrojada la albina mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga a quien encontró riendo con una rubia en el bar

-ok ELSA pero no te enojes- dijo guiñándole un ojo

- en fin. . . ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo

- mi Nombré es Achu-

-¿Achu?-

-salud linda- dijo mientras comenzaba a reír - jajaja bueno tu amiga viene para acá y yo debo ir con mis amigos, asi que nos vemos, guapa-

-soy Elsa- chilló

- lo sé, pero guapa te queda mejor- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a irse - ahh por cierto un gusto soy Anna-

"la rebelde sin causa" dijo Elsa boquiabierta para sus adentros mientras se preguntaba ¿qué rayos había sido eso? Y porque a pesar de todo quería conocerla más.

-Vidia vámonos- dijo mientras su compañera se sorprendía de su repentino comportamiento


	2. Llego para quedarse

Hola hola antes que nada una disculpa pero no he podido contestar a los reviews porque de verdad me ha faltado tiempo en estos días he estado en exámenes y todavía me falta por presentar un montononal mas entonces cuando me meto a ver qué onda y todo pues es de carrerita por eso una disculpa y prometo responderles pronto por lo menos pasando del 10 de junio que se acaba mi tortura y bueno sin más ni menos les dejo el capitulo espero les guste y si no también se aceptan criticas xD y perdonen por mi mala ortografía sobre todo por los acentos soy malísima con los acentos (siempre lo he sido ;u;) en fin espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo les mando un abrazo y muchos saludines y así :D jojojo

_Bueno pues los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios por que es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)_

**Capitulo 2**

Puedo sentir los copos de nieve caer sobre mi rostro, sobre todo en mis rosadas mejillas, comienzo a abrir poco a poco mis ojos y sorpresa a quien veo recargada en el marco de mi puerta mientras yo estoy recostada en mi cama como en posición fetal tapada por el frío que al parecer ella con solo algunos movimientos de sus manos está creando.  
-buenos días mi princesa- dice ella mientras se acerca a mi vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul sentándose a orillas de mi cama  
-buenos días mi reina- respondí sin saber que estaba diciendo la miro y me pierdo en sus enormes orbes claros entonces se acerca a mí y antes de que llegue al contacto con mis labios susurro su nombre -Elsa-

-pero que crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Tinkerbell sacándome de mi sueño mientras me observaba sosteniendo (y casi besando) su peluche de Peter Pan que me había dado para hacerme compañía mientras dormía en el sillón de su casa  
-na. . . Nada yo solo estaba. . . Jajaja buenos días Tink- dije sonriendo levantándose apenada de ese lugar  
-nada, si claro pero hace un rato que tal tu amorío con mi peluche eh. . . Solo decías, Elsa! Bésame Elsa!- dijo Tink exagerando su voz en un tono seductor y burlón mientras tomaba al peluche entre sus brazos, soltó una carcajada - bueno, basta de tu extraño romance vístete para el colegio y vámonos- inmediatamente dijo eso y salte del sofá con un dolor insoportable en mi espalda entre al baño y me cambie salí lo más rápido que pude y encontré dos platos de cereal en el desayunador de Tink  
-anda come- me dijo mientras yo la veía extrañada  
-gracias- dije sentándose algo nostálgica en la barra desayunadora con ella, poco duro esa tristeza ya que de inmediato comencé a bromear con ella, al terminar tomamos cada una su mochila y subimos a mi motocicleta Harley Davidson para "dama" como solía decirle mi madre, la moto estaba diseñada para dos personas sin embargo yo siempre he pensado que donde caben 2 pueden caber 3 y por eso mismo siempre pasábamos por Jack a su casa, siempre estaba afuera esperándonos pero este día algo raro paso llegamos y el aún no salía  
-¿tocamos?- pregunte a Tink  
-No! Que no conoces a su hermana. . . Da miedo, si se entera que lo estamos llevando en moto a la escuela se volverá loca, no tanto como tu susurrando su nombre mientras besabas a Peter pero más o menos igual-  
-pero Tink ese sueño fue loquísimo como si ella fuera mágica o algo parecido, me daba la sensación de que yo ya la conocía- dije sin terminar de contar lo que estaba intentando explicar porque se escucho un portazo metálico seguido de un Jack que corría a toda velocidad hacia nosotras, tenía la camisa aún sin fajar, el suéter mal abrochado y en el camino se iba acomodando el otro zapato que le faltaba ponerse mientras su mochila casi caía al suelo y medio masticaba un pan con mermelada, subió de un salto a la moto quedando de espaldas hacia nosotras  
-acelera! Acelera!- grito mientras yo aceleraba para salir de ahí en seguida que él dijo eso salió su furica hermana gritando su nombre  
-Jackson Overland Frost!  
-jaja toma eso Elsi! - llegamos a la curva y la mirada de Elsa dejo a Jack en segundo plano y paso a mí, pude leer mi nombre en sus labios y yo solo me límite dedicarle una sonrisa mientras aceleraba hasta desaparecer, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba hacerla enojar.

-bueno pues nos vemos al rato Chao- dijo Tink al llegar a la escuela inmediatamente bajo de la moto su pompones blancos en sus zapatos comenzaron tintinear con su recorrido hasta su salón  
-creo que yo también debería ir a mi clase, es más creo que tu también deberías hacerlo- me dijo Jack acomodándose el suéter  
-si creo que sí pero. . . No entrare a clases- dije limpiando de su rostro la mermelada sobrante  
-¿porqué no?-  
-de que me sirve cuando la vida es tan corta para hacer tantas cosas más productivas y divertidas, que solo sentarme en un aburrido pupitre a leer- dijo Anna botando su mochila en algún lado- yo me voy Jack- dije montando mi moto de nuevo  
-espera Anna, entra solo hoy vale?- suspire y apague el motor,  
-solo hoy-dije cogiendo mi mochila de nuevo y caminando con Jack al salón, justo cuando entre no se hicieron esperar las miradas de curiosidad hacia mi solo llenaba una semana en ese lugar y esta era la segunda vez que me presentaba al colegio y la primera que interactuaba con alguien que no fuera Jack, Tink o Kristoff  
Pronto comenzaron los ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿tienes novio? Etc etc etc  
A decir verdad era agobiante tener tanta gente sobre mi cuando mi vida solía ser un poco más solitaria aún así yo era extrovertida y no me costó nada adaptarme al lugar.  
-bueno niños saquen sus cuadernos de dibujo y tomen sus lápices y comenzamos la clase mi nombre en Rapunzel y seré su maestra de creatividad en este semestre- dijo una rubia de cabellos largos haciendo que todos se sentarán y comenzarán a trabajar  
-acaso no es hermosa- dijo Jack recargando se en una de sus manos  
-jaja precoz el muchacho esté dijo golpeando uno de sus brazos mientras el salía de sus sueños  
-es que es tan linda, lástima que este casada- dijo tomando su lápiz comenzando a dibujar copos de nieve  
-pero cualquier romance es más divertido si huele a peligro Jack- dije apoyando a su amor platónico el solo contuvo una risa y siguió dibujando, yo comencé a dibujar un muñeco de nieve que era famoso debido a su marca de helados abajo puse su nombre "Olaf" y arriba un globo donde él decía "hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos"  
-¿ese es Olaf?- pregunto Jack  
-si-  
-jaja curiosamente mi hermana lo diseño para una heladería-  
-Olafs los helados más frescos en verano- dijimos ambos riendo bajito  
-¿quieres ir por un helado después de clases?-  
-gracias Jack pero no puedo debo ir a ver a alguien dije cambiando de página y comenzando a dibujar alguna otra cosa.

_-narra Elsa- -_  
-mi nueva amiga Anna me lleva al colegio, mi nueva amiga Anna es muy linda, mi nueva amiga Anna me ayuda con la tarea, bla bla bla- dije entre dientes mientras imitaba con voz chillona a mi hermano hablando de la nueva chica  
-hey si no supiera quién es esa tal Anna y tu historia de odio hacia ella hasta podría pensar que es tu nueva amiga- dijo Vidia soltando una carcajada  
-no me causa la más mínima gracias tu comentario Vidia esa niña es una desgraciada, sólo esta pervirtiendo a mi pequeño Jack y a su amiga. . . Y a quien sabe cuántos más, mira la hora que es seguramente ya debieron salir del colegio-  
-si seguramente ya salieron-  
-pero no, seguramente hoy no salieron porque puedo apostar que esa . . . Esa pecosa seguramente no los llevo a la escuela seguro los llevo a un bar o a un Villar o alguno de esos lugares de mala muerte donde algunos fuman, beben, juegan juegos de azar y tienen hombresuelos y mujersuelas - dijo exaltada la albina  
-no crees que estas exagerando un poco, solo son niños- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y escuchábamos la puerta principal abrirse Vidia salió a revisar y regreso riéndose compulsivamente

-que? que pasa?- pregunte  
-a que no adivinas quien está en la oficina de Hans- dijo Vidia burlona  
-quien?-  
-dígamelo usted señorita rebelde sin causas- dijo para después beber de su café  
Inmediatamente salí y asomándome por una rendija puede verla entrar a la oficina de Hans me acerca y llegue a esconderme detrás de un mueble donde se podía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba adentro de esa oficina gracias a sus paredes de cristal

-en la oficina-  
-hola- dijo una Anna sería  
-hola- dijo en un tono un poco más alegre Hans -, ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal va todo?-  
-no también creo yo- dijo ella entregándole unas hojas engrapadas al pelirojo-  
-falta la hoja del motivo-  
-quizás se perdió en el camino, en fin no era importante-  
-en eso tienes razón los jueces suelen ponerse rudos en estos casos en fin- suspiro- no puedo creer que de los 13 hermanos que somos te mandaron conmigo el más pobre y tonto, que irónico- jamás espere escuchar eso de mi compañero de trabajo, él solía ser muy seguro y orgulloso como para decir algo así.  
-no fue mi decisión, después de tanto tiempo sola no sé por qué el juez lo dictamino, no es que te necesite, no he necesitado a nadie en todo este tiempo y la verdad es que aun ahora no necesito a nadie, desde lo de mis padres nunca he necesitado de nadie Hans y si quieres me puedo ir- dijo con un tono un tanto molesto la pecosa  
-no, no es eso, es sólo que mi casa es pequeña y no tengo un lugar donde tú puedas quedarte-  
-entonces me voy no hay problema-  
-no no, después de todo soy en parte tu tutor legal, para mi eres casi una hermana y no puedo dejarte sola, buscare una casa más grande y nos mudaremos, mientras puedes quedarte con una amiga ella es muy buena persona y tiene un hermano encantador van te llevare con ella dijo mientras ambos se paraban -ella está en la oficina 21- dijo abriendo la puerta  
-jajaja que habrá hecho esa mujer para merecer ese castigo -se río Elsa entre dientes- ¿espera que?!- dijo corriendo a mi oficina con el número 21 puesto en la puerta-

-y ¿ya asististe al colegio donde te ubicaron?-  
-si- escuche a lo lejos acercándose  
-Vidia! Cierra la puerta con llave quita el 21 y huyamos de la manera más cobarde posible de este lugar- dije tomando mis cosas mientras ella me miraba extrañada  
-buenas tardes Elsa- escucho a Hans  
-no no estoy- dijo mientras Vidia abría la puerta  
-¿no estás?- pregunto confundido Hans  
-ohh no es nada solo divagaba, dime que se te ofrece?- dijo con una compostura plena mientras moría por dentro  
-quiero presentarte a Anna ella es ahh mi ¿sobrina?, y estará aquí un tiempo y en lo que yo consigo un lugar para ella quería preguntarte si tu, podrías cuidarla unos días, ¿puedes?- al terminar esa frase Vidia se echó a reír haciendo que los tres volteáramos a verla Hans y Anna con cara de ¿qué le sucede? Mientras yo la veía con cara de sigue riendo y morirás-  
-yo. . . Creo que tengo un cuarto de sobra-  
-muchas gracias Elsa, sabía que tu aceptarías eres la mejor gracias, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas así que me voy y una vez más gracias- dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a una Anna entre molesta y triste en mi oficina con solo una maleta grande  
-bueno Elsi, yo también me retiro-dijo Vidia saliendo de ahí  
-no me dejes- dije moviendo mis labios -ahhhh- suspire la mire y ella solo sonrió  
-tu- dije seria  
-yo?- respondió levantando una ceja  
-creo que las presentaciones no hacen falta, verdad. . . Anna- dije eso último entre dientes  
-no guapa-  
-es Elsa-  
-ok Elsi-  
-ahhh- suspire - ok anda sube al  
Auto- dije ayudándole con su maleta  
-Bueno Elsa creo que no te caigo bien así que hagamos un trato y si quieres puedo irme y jamás volver a interrumpir tu vida- dijo mientras abría la cajuela del auto  
-no- dije cerrando la cajuela- Hans me pidió ayuda y eso voy a brindarle- dije abriendo ahora la puerta donde ella debía entrar-así que hagamos las paces te parece?- dije entrando a mi lugar  
-¿estás segura?- pregunto perpleja  
-si- dije acercándome a ella, ella inmediatamente intentó lanzarse sobre mi  
-¿que estás haciendo?- retrocedí  
-pensé que tu. . . ¿Tú que estabas haciendo?- dijo sorprendida  
-te iba a poner el cinturón de seguridad- dije mientras ella lo tomaba y se lo colocaba sola  
-Puedo hacerlo yo sola ves?- dijo  
-lo siento suelo ser sobre protectora, ¿sabes?-  
-ya lo sabía- dijo ella cruzando los brazos mientras yo me colocaba el cinturón y daba marcha al vehículo- por eso actúas así con Jack-  
-no lo entiendes- dije aferrándome al volante  
-espero nunca hacerlo- dijo ella, de verdad me irritaba  
-Y donde has estado estos días antes de venir conmigo?-  
-¿contigo?, pensé que también vivías con Jack- dijo mirándome juguetonamente  
-con nosotros, quise decir con nosotros- dije esquivando su mirada y sintiendo subirme los colores al rostro  
-estaba en casa de una amiga, yo dormía en el sofá- dijo  
-bueno dale las gracias a tu amiga y a que hay un cuarto de sobra en casa, hoy por fin dormirás en una cama- el silencio se apoderó y pronto rompí el silencio -bueno pondremos algunas reglas ok?- dije  
-ya sabía que dirías algo como eso- dijo suspirando- bueno, comienza-  
-en primera quiero que seas puntual y ordenada, no quiero que llegues tarde a casa y nada de novios cerca- dije estacionando el auto mientras veía a Tink y a Jack jugando en la moto de Anna entonces la voltee a ver y ella me miro como diciendo "yo no lo hice" cosa que era una vil mentira- y nada de moto, a partir de ahora yo los llevare al colegio- sentencie bajando del auto suspire y solo logre escuchar un -lo que tu digas Elsa- era extraño escuchar eso de ella pero más extraño era lo que yo logre sentir cuando ella lo dijo.


	3. Fútbol

Hola de nuevo por aquí con esto perdón por no subir antes, no es que lo esperen mucho pero pues igual perdón por no subir antes, tuve algunos problemillas y la verdad u.u no me daban ni ganas de escribir y pues ya hace poco yo dije ahh bueno ya uno tiene que seguir adelante jaja así que igual aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo un abrazo psicológico jaja

_Bueno Pues los Personajes of this istoria no me pertenecen Pero la Imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto of this istoria si espero la Disfruten y Dejen comentarios Por Que es mi Primera historia espero les guste ;)_

**Capitulo 2**

5:25 de la mañana es sábado y faltan cinco minutos para que mi despertador suene, avisándome que ha iniciado un nuevo día, cerré de nuevo mis ojos en lo que esperaba a escuchar su sonido, ya habían pasado exactamente tres días desde su llegada y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, con su llegada llegaron mil cosas nuevas como, mas reglas, mas orden e incluso menos horas de sueño para mi debido a que hasta mi cuarto podía escuchar sus risas con mi hermano hasta que yo me aproximaba a mandarlos a dormir para que simplemente minutos después siguieran platicando o solo ella se quedara haciendo cosas en su cuarto, esa chica casi no dormía, pero debo admitirlo no todo fue malo también llegaron cosas buenas la casa era más divertida y parecía tener más color, calor y vida desde su llegada, además desde que ella estaba ahí mi hermano comenzó a hacer mas amigos y relacionarse con mas personas – No es tan mala chica- dije para mi cerrando mis ojos disfrutando de mis últimos minutos de sueño escuche unas risas pero no hice caso solo seguí dormida.

Ding dong, el sonido del timbre me despertó, abrí mis ojos, mire el reloj y salte inmediatamente de la cama ya era más de medio día salí inmediatamente a la sala y ¿qué me encontré?, Vidia sentada en la sala junto a dos locos mirando un partido de fútbol, Jack tenía los colores de la bandera de Chile pintada en el rostro, su playera de la selección de la misma puesta y unos shorts de _sandman_ que parecían más que traía una calzoncillos que short, por su parte Anna tenía la playera de España y una pequeña bandera pintada en el rostro, unos shorts deportivos. Y Vidia . . . Vidia estaba como siempre fuera de la oficina, con ropa casual  
-Elsa! - casi grito al levantarse del sillón- por fin despertaste!- dijo aliviada  
-jaja si. . . Qué pena perdón- dije mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban solas porque en realidad era muy tarde como para seguir dormida  
Ding dong, volvió a sonar el timbre recordándonos a todos que alguien había llegado, Vidia se levantó y tomo unos papeles mientras yo abría la puerta  
-Woooowww! Vamos que hoy gana Grecia- entro corriendo como loca Tinkerbell en las mismas condiciones que Anna pero con su uniforme oficial de Grecia llevaba un balón y en cuanto lo vi pensé "no por favor. . . Que no lo haga" tomo un balón entre sus manos y lo pateo en dirección a Anna y Jack ambos eran rápidos y hábiles hubieran esquivado el balón fácilmente si hubiera ido hacia ellos pero no contaba con que seguramente Tink tenía las piernas chuecas o algo por el estilo, "lo hizo" pensé mientras veía los papeles volar por toda la sala y a Vidia en el suelo, ella también lo hubiera podido esquivar de no ser que no lo vio, los papeles no me preocupaban, Vidia no me preocupaba. . . Pero Tink, ja ella tenía problemas  
-perdón perdón perdón!- dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger papeles  
-pero en qué demonios pensabas- decía Vidia en el suelo sin aún abrir los ojos-  
-lo siento de verdad perdona no te vi. . . De hecho ni eras mi objetivo- dijo apenada intentando darle los papeles, Vidia se levantó -tu pedazo de. . . - dijo quedándose muda al ver a Tink,  
-perdón. . . -dijo tendiéndole los papeles en las manos- no era mi intención. . . - no se quitaban los ojos de encima  
-ya no importa da igual. . . Ten más cuidado niña- dijo tomando los papeles y dirigiéndose a mi mientas cortaba con un rápido movimiento su conexión con los ojos de la rubia, ella solo se quedo ahí-  
-pasa a la oficina Vidia- dije desconcertada yo esperaba una embestida brutal de palabras por parte de Vidia para la más joven pero esa nunca llego solo la cara roja de ambas fue lo que quedo después del incidente  
-que rayos fue eso?- escuche decir a Jack  
-no se pero que linda es ella- dijo Tink  
-claro con esa cara de furia y odio quien no se enamoraría- dijo Anna para recibir un golpe de Tink -auch. . . - reí para mis adentros y entramos a ver los papeles  
-lo siento por hacerte esperar con esos locos- dije  
-ellos no son locos son lo que sigue de eso, deberían clasificarlos peligro para la sociedad-  
-que bueno que soy yo la que exagera- reí -por cierto ¿qué paso con Tink. . . Creí que la matarías. . . -  
-estas son las estructuras, los planos y formatos que manda la empresa, quieren que tu los estilices y los mejores- dijo con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas dándome planos y papeles  
-entiendo ¿para cuándo deben estar listos?-  
-dos semanas-  
-empezare ahora mismo- dije  
-Elsa es sábado. . . Y aún que suene raro podríamos. . . Convivir con los locos de la sala. . . ¿No crees?-  
-Estas bromeando?- dije mirándola suspire- ok salimos de ahí y vimos claramente como Anna y Tink miraban en dirección a la puerta

-gooooooooooooooooooool de Chile! Jajaja- grito Jack lanzando palomitas y papas por toda la casa  
-amm Jack. . . Podemos-  
-claro tu novia y tu pueden unirse nos al partido- dijo  
-ella no es mi novia!- dijo Vidia mirando a Tink  
Nos sentamos y comenzamos a ver el partido  
-hasta que me llego un mensaje al celular "¿pregúntale porque trae el uniforme de Grecia?" Decía el mensaje que me había mandado Vidia quien estaba a dos lugares del mío "pregúntale tu" respondí "yo!? Jamás quiero hacerme la interesante. . . Pregúntale tu!, al fin que Anna no se enoja" suspire  
-bueno. . . Tink ¿porqué si hoy juega España contra Chile. . . Tu llevas el uniforme de Grecia? -  
-jajaja en realidad me confundo muy fácilmente y creí que hoy jugaba Grecia y jaja sabes soy fan de ese equipo entonces me equivoque y traje esto jaja pero en fin el chite es disfrutar no?-  
-ja que torpe- dijo Vidia en voz baja- entonces además de ser una chica sin buen sentido de dirección eres distraída?- dijo mirándola  
-pues. . . Si. . . Un poco- dijo esquivando su mirada  
-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, gol gool Goool, gol de Chile- volvió a gritar Jack tirando más cosas  
-deja de presumir niño Yeti, mira ya tiraste todo- dijo Anna entre divertida y rara  
-ja eso dices tú porque tu equipo va perdiendo- Anna lo miro y dijo- neee aún así España es mejor jajaja- dijo levantándose voy por agua a la cocina-  
Todos seguimos viendo el partido hasta el final, Vidia y Tink ya estaban platicando como si se conocieran de toda la vida y junto con Jack habían salido al patio a jugar fútbol y platicar yo me quede en la sala estaba esperando a Anna ya se había tardado mucho tiempo me levante para ir a verla y fue el sonido de un vaso romperse lo que hizo acelerar mi paso olvidando el sonido del narrador en la tv anunciando las notas finales del partido, rápido fui a la cocina y pude ver como Anna intentaba recoger pedazos de vidrio del suelo, sus manos temblaban  
-estas bien?. . . El partido ya término-  
-si, estoy bien- dijo sería y concentrada en intentar recoger los pedazos del suelo  
- déjame ayudarte. . . Estas temblando-  
-no es nada, déjame recogerlo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo  
-Anna! Te voy a ayudar- dije tomando su mano  
-no lo necesito déjalo-  
-Anna por favor- dije mientras ambas comenzábamos a levantar pedazos  
-que no Elsa déjalo! Puedo hacerlo sola- dijo mirándome mientras por el temblor de sus manos y el roze de los vidrios comenzaban a cortarla  
-Anna! Basta!- dije tomando sus manos la puerta se abrió y nos interrumpió un Rubio  
-Anna que sucede?- dijo mientras me arrebataba las manos de la pecosa- ven vamos al baño a quitarte la sangre- dijo mientras se la llevaba y yo me quedaba ahí como tonta, se la llevo y me dejo ahí de un momento a otro se la llevo como robándomela cuando yo intentaba ayudarla "quien se creía que era? es mas quien era él", pensé, escuche otro ruido de cristal roto y corrí ahora hacia afuera  
-de verdad. . . Tienes dos pies izquierdos Tink- dijo Jack mirando la ventana de cuarto donde se quedaba Anna totalmente rota  
-quien es el tipo que entro a la casa?- pregunte enojada  
-es Kristoff- respondió Jack  
-y quién demonios es? y que hace aquí?-  
-es mejor amigo de Anna y vino a ver el partido con nosotros pero como trabajaba llego tarde-  
-hey Elsa cálmate- dijo Vidia mientras ellos salían de la casa, antes de hacerlo note que iban abrazados y el besaba su cabello, mientras el Rubio salía yo tome a Anna de su brazo y la lleve a dentro de la casa directo a mi oficina entrando cerré con llave

-Dije nada de novios cerca-  
-no es mi novio-  
-ahh noo!? Y yo estoy loca como para no ver que inmediatamente te dejaste ayudar por él y te tenía abrazada y ayudándote a limpiar las heridas que a mí no me dejaste! Ahh y que por cierto te beso! -  
-me beso la frente por dios, los amigos, hacen eso-  
-claro que no eso lo hacen los novios o amantes yo que sé . . . - dije siendo interrumpida por sus labios contra los míos me tomo desprevenida y ahora me estaba besando inmediatamente la separe de mi y se hizo el silencio por algunos segundos  
-que . . . Que te sucede?- dije sonrojada y un poco molesta por la acción mientras intentaba retenerle la mirada (acto que no pude)  
-nada solo que no te callabas y no sabía de qué otra forma de hacerte guardar silencio- dijo  
-ese no es motivo suficiente para lo que hiciste?-  
-Elsa eres lesbiana?-  
-perdón? La que me acaba de besar eres tú!-  
-lo sé pero lo eres, no?-  
-claro que no, tu lo eres?-  
-yo no. . . Pero mi novia si- dijo esperando unos segundos mientras yo la veía desconcertada entonces ella comenzó a reír sin control- debiste ver tu rostro cuando lo dije-  
-no me parece gracioso- dije haciendo que ella se riera aún más -¿tus padres lo saben?- silencio, su risa se extinguió y solo hubo eso, silencio  
-no-  
-jaja así que eres una jovencita que tiene el valor suficiente para ser lesbiana pero no para decírselo a sus padres- dije dándome puntos por mi comentario  
-no- contesto- aún que quisiera no podría-  
-te falta valor?-  
-no. . . Me faltan padres. . . - dijo inundando la sala en silencio -murieron cuando tenía 6. . . Pero eso no te importa, eso no le importa a nadie- término de decir saliendo de la sala, mentalmente me quite los puntos que hace un rato me había sumado  
-no lo puedo creer que tonta fui- dije para mi siguiendo su camino hacia afuera.

-perdón yo pagare por la ventana, estas molesta por eso?. . . Anna?. . . que sucedió?- escuche a Tink quien platicaba con Vidia mientras Anna subía a su moto- pensé que Elsa no te dejaba usarla - exclamo Tink  
-al diablo con ella y sus estúpidas reglas- escuche decir con su voz desquebrajándose en llanto al final de la oración mostrando otro lado de ella otro lado que no había visto y que me dolía ver  
-Anna- dije subiendo al auto  
-que sucedió?- preguntaron todos  
-pelee con Anna . . . Iré por ella ¿ok? Ahora vengó- la seguí hasta donde pude, después de eso llame a casa, Kristoff me dijo de un lugar donde podría estar llegue y justamente y como había dicho ahí estaba  
Era un edificio abandonado era grande y al llegar al techo todo desde ahí se veía pequeño, ella estaba sentada mirando al cielo, fui y me senté a su lado ninguna de las dos dijo nada solo nos quedamos ahí hasta que el sol fue cayendo y cuando alcanzo los tonos naranjas y morados rompí el silencio  
-lo siento. . . No lo sabía. . . -  
-nadie lo sabe, nunca lo digo, no me parece importante. . . La muerte no existe- dijo mirando el cielo  
-la muerte no existe. . . Kübler Ross?- dije haciendo referencia a un libro  
-si, exacto. . . ¿Lo has leído?-  
-si. . . Hace mucho tiempo Creo que no somos tan diferentes en esto. . . Mis padres también murieron cuando Jack tenía 6- dije para luego quedarme muda -por eso soy tan sobre protectora. . . Sin ellos. . . Sólo quedábamos él y yo. . . El y yo contra todo. . . -  
-lo bueno es que tuviste con quien ir contra todo- dijo y luego se río triste- también lo siento, en primera por el despertador, siempre estas estresada de aquí para allá y en la mañana lo desactive para que por fin durmieras. . . y nos dejaras ver el partido sin antes ponernos a limpiar la casa jajaja ahh y por lo de hace un rato. . . por lo que hice lo siento. . . Aunque lo voy a sentir más ahora-  
-a que te refieres?- dije para terminando mi oración volver a sentir sus labios presionando los míos esta vez no fue como la anterior, esta vez fue cálida, fue tierna y no tuve la necesidad de apartarla ya que tan rápido como me beso rompió el contacto de nuestros labios y se apresuró a salir para ir de regreso a casa

Mientras ella se adelantaba mi mente comenzaba a pensar mil y un cosas

En la casa  
-por fin llegas y con Anna eso es bueno- dijo Jack mientras todos menos Vidia se acercaban a ella.

Vidia en cambio se acercó a mi había llegado a casa sin mi pálido usual en el rostro, debido al rosa en mis mejillas  
-si antes tenias el problema de que esta hechicera viviera bajo el mismo techo ahora tienes otro problema más grande a resolver. . . Si la ventana está rota y Anna hoy no puede dormir ahí y claro tampoco con Jack. . . ¿Con quién dormirá hoy?- dijo Vidia rompiéndose en risa al ver el sonrojar que la sola idea de dormir una noche con ella me provocaba

gracias por leer n.n


	4. De borracheras y otras cosas

Espero les guste nos leemos n.n

_Bueno Pues los Personajes of this istoria no me pertenecen Pero la Imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto of this istoria si espero la Disfruten y Dejen comentarios espero les guste ;)_

**Capitulo 4**

Jack estaba entre acostado y sentado en la cama del hospital su brazo derecho estaba conectado por un tubo a una bolsa de suero mientras le administraban medicamentos para la desintoxicación mientras yo por mi parte estaba sentada en la silla al lado de su cama con nada más un raspón en la frente y un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras ambos podíamos apenas reírnos de lo que acababa de pasar escuchamos abrirse la puerta y entonces ambos perdimos el color del rostro

-Bueno- dijo Elsa sentándose en frente de la cama de hospital donde estaba Jack y yo a su lado sentada en una silla ambos recibiendo atención médica - escucho su explicación acerca de qué demonios pasó- dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándonos a ambos

-me agradaría. . . Contarte mi. . . versión pero. . . Creo que me duele. . . hasta respirar- dijo Jack mirándome

-te escucho- dijo Elsa mirándome seriamente suspire

-ok, ok lo diré pero no quiero que te alteres ¿ok?-

-te escucho. . .-

Ok todo comenzó esta misma mañana. . .

-buenos días- dijo Elsa quien se sentaba en la mesa en medio de Jack y yo - ¿qué tal amanecieron?-

-llenos de vida para seguir con el arduo trabajo del día a día en nuestra vida, esperando adquirir todo el conocimiento posible para que el día de mañana nuestro país se enorgullezca de nosotros al ver que somos fieles trabajadores del sistema- dije alzando bien alto un hot cake con fresa y mantequilla haciendo que Jack estallara en risa- resumiendo muy bien Elsa y ¿tu?- dije guiñando le un ojo, sabía perfectamente que Elsa no había descansado en toda la noche en primera porque seguramente su pensamiento era "ohh Dios mío esta niña me va a violar" y en segunda porque la había abrazado toda la noche y eso le causaba insomnio seguramente

-ahhh. . .-

**Flash back **

-Bueno este es mi lado de la cama y ese es tu lado de la cama- dijo dividiendo su gran colchón king size en dos mientras ya en pijama se metía a la cama

-todavía no quiero dormir Elsa hay que hacer algo-

-¿como qué?-

-y ¿si jugamos a los violados? yo soy la violadora y tú la violada-

-claro que no!- dijo sonrojada poniéndose contra la cabecera de la cama

-ese es el espíritu- le sonreí mientras subía a gatas por la cama mientras ella se llevaba una sábana a su rojizo rostro intentando cubrirlo

-está bien no lo llamemos violación. . . Mmm que tal, sexo sorpresa!- dije acercándome más besando su desnudo cuello

-Anna. . . Jack está en la otra habitación. . .- dijo jadeando por el beso e intentando "no caer"

-es decir que si no está ¿podemos hacerlo?-

-yo. . . Yo nunca dije eso. . . Eres. . .-

-un amor lo sé- la interrumpí

-no. . . Eres rara- dijo dando un clavado a la cama envuelta en una cobija

-oye si te llevas toda la cobija pasare frío-

-ahí hay otra. . . Cúbrete con esa, así también delimitamos tu espacio y mi espacio personal- ella solo se había hecho un rollo gigante de cobijas

-ok entiendo, buenas noches Elsa...- dije eso último en un tono sensual lo cual hizo que se mordiera los labios

-¿porque te muerdes los labios?-

-¿quien dice que lo estoy haciendo?-

-te estoy viendo Elsa- dije -la luz todavía no está apagada y te veo- eso causo un color en su rostro que casi alcanzaba al pelirrojo de mi cabello era tierno y me encantaba hacerlo se volteó apago la luz e inmediatamente vi mi oportunidad, pase mis manos a su vientre y bese su espalda - buenas noches Elsa. . .descansa- dije quedándome así, en ella, desde ahí podía escuchar su corazón latir tan rápido y fuerte que incluso puedo decir que me resguarde en ese cálido sentir

Esa noche había sido tranquila, cálida y normal yo logre descansar y dormir muy bien pero, las ojeras en ella demostraban lo contrario

**Fin del flash back**

-no tan bien como quisiera- dijo- pero bien en fin- dijo mientras todos seguíamos desayunando. Terminamos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estuvimos un rato viendo tv y esas cosas hasta escuchar el teléfono de la casa sonar, ella contesto

-¿bueno?. . . Si, ¿qué sucede?, como que no funciona, sólo da en impresión y ya. . . No te estreses, no dejes que la impresora se dé cuenta que tienes prisa, ellas huelen el miedo. . . ¿De verdad no puedes tu solo?. . . Ok entiendo voy para allá- dijo colgando

-al parecer hay un problema en la oficina así que voy por a ir a ver qué sucede, ¿ok?- dijo dudando si tomar las llaves del auto o la moto tomando al final las llaves de auto y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal -Anna y Jack no quiero que hagan nada malo, quiero que se queden aquí, y que no hagan por ningún motivo o circunstancia alguna estupidez ¿ok?-

-ok- contestamos Jack y yo al unísono y como si fuéramos niños pequeños nos pegamos a la gran ventana que daba hacia la entrada para ver en qué momento Elsa desaparecía de nuestra vista. Antes de hacerlo ella puso dos dedos apuntando a sus ojos para luego ponerlos apuntando a los míos después de eso desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina suspire

-y bien ¿qué haremos?- dijo Jack

-pues creo que faltan lavar trastes, y. . .-

-no!, ¿qué haremos? Tenemos que hacer algo Elsa salió, tenemos 19 años se supone que nuestra vida debería ser más interesante-

-pero tu hermana no tardará-

-ja, ya conozco esta rutina seguramente llegara hasta noche, llegara, checara la impresora, no funcionara y entonces llamara al señor inventor y técnico en reparaciones Maurice y estará ahí mientras arreglan todo acabara noche y regresara nosotros podemos salir y regresar antes que ella lo haga- dijo emocionado

-bueno señor me estoy saliendo del guacal a ¿donde quieres salir?-

-. . . Bueno pues eso si no se, tu eres la chica mala que conoce de eso. . .-

-mmm conozco un lugar pero, no estás listo para tanta rudeza-

-si estoy listo, de verdad anda!-

-bueno entonces te llevare a un lugar. . . a un lugar de esos de mala muerte-

- lugar de mala muerte! De esos donde alguien ha muerto ahí! Y además es para personas súper rudas!, si Elsa se entera moriríamos al instante en que lo supiera. . . . Tenemos que ir!- dijo emocionado

-ok- dije saliendo de casa con el

Cuando llegamos vimos un auto conocido cerca del lugar era beige y tenía soles y marcas en dorado por todas partes. Entramos al lugar y todo estaba lleno de hombres corpulentos y enormes de aspecto rudo apenas pasamos entre ellos cuando llegamos a la barra y una voz familiar nos saludo

-hey, hola- dijo una mujer sentada en la barra junto a todos esos hombres

-hola. . . ¿Profesora?- preguntamos

-Señorita Rapunzel- dijo Jack emocionado sentándose a su lado -¿qué hace aquí?-

-ay estamos fuera del colegio no es necesario el señorita y vine un rato con mis amigos, este lugar nos encanta- dijo

-ohh y ¿donde están tus amigos?- dije

-son todos ellos, todos en el patito modosito suelen ser mis amigos ahh y una amiga que acaba de llegar de Francia pero no sé si regrese- dijo señalando - pero mientras llegado ¿no les gustaría jugar una partida de billar?- dijo señalando el lugar

-claro- dije mientras nos ofrecían las primeras bebidas nos acercamos a la mesa y justo antes de empezar a jugar Rapunzel se quitó su chamarra de cuero quedándose en una polera holgada de manga corta y cuello en V mostrando sus numerosos tatuajes en los brazos, tenía desde soles y estrellas, hasta un camaleón pintados por todos lados, también tenía algunas flores, calaveras y palabras donde la que mas destacaba en su parte interior del brazo izquierdo era la que decía "forever young"

-ohh dios mira por eso siempre lleva manga larga a la escuela- dije mirando a Jack

-si ya estaba enamorado, ahora la amo más- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella comenzamos a jugar y tomamos una dos tres y más cervezas y bebidas, cuando llegue a mi punto dije basta y deje de tomar pero al parecer Jack no, el había hecho amigos nuevos y mientras competía a quien terminaba más rápido un tarro de cerveza de barril con un tipo apodado Pascua una tal Hada lo apoyaba diciendo que jamás había visto a nadie más bebiendo como Jack.

-wow no sabía que Jack y tu eran tan rudos- dijo la profesora acercándose a mi

- ya lo sé, digo no sabía que Jack podía tomar tanto- dije mientras él seguía con sus nuevos amigos

-siempre ha sido un niño bueno, desde siempre le he tenido cierto afecto a ese canoso es muy lindo y tiene algo que yo digo wow me agrada- dijo sonriéndole profesora- es más rudo de lo que creí-

-sí, es decir mírelo está ahí. . . Tomando. . . jugando. . . Ahora esta vomitando. . . Ahora se ha caído. . . y no se mueven. . . Oh Dios mío no se mueve!- dije cayendo en cuenta de que seguramente había tomado más de lo normal (quizá y hasta era la primera vez que lo hacía) - Elsa me va a matar!- dije

-dime que Elsa sabe que estaban aquí- me miro Rapunzel asustada

-ay no, no lo sabe Jack fue el que me dijo que viniéramos- dije un poco histérica- un momento ¿conoces a Elsa?!-

-wow el te trajo y no ¿tu a el?, me gustan los chicos malos-dijo riendo- y si fue compañera mis en algunas clases de universidad, pero no importa. . . Háblale y dile que llevaremos a Jack al hospital, trata de que no se altere-

-sabes que es imposible verdad-

- tu inténtalo- dijo mientras un tal Norte lo tomaba con una sola mano y lo llevaba al carro de la profesora

Respira Anna respira- me dije marcando a su número-

"Si ¿bueno?" al escuchar su voz sentí que el mundo se me venía encima

"Elsa! Gracias al cielo que contestas! Mmm no se cómo explicarlo pero voy a llevar a Jack al hospital"

"¿porqué lo vas a llevar al hospital?. . . . Anna dime por favor que no salieron de la casa y que es una broma"

"ay es que yo si quisiera que fuera broma pero no lo es"

"Anna les dije..."

"ay ya sé que nos dijiste pero si ya sabes cómo soy para que me dejas sola. . . Además en mi defensa no fue toda mi culpa él quería venir aquí yo le dije que había más lugares pero no hizo caso"

"Anna los voy a . . . ." no escuche tus últimas palabras ya que por prestar atención lo que me decías no me fije en un letrero que estaba colocado fuera de ahí y me golpee la frente, me golpee tan fuerte que la único que logro recordar fueron las palabras de otros tipos diciendo que convulsionaba y me salía sangre del lugar del golpe.

Cuando llegue al hospital ya estaban atendiendo a Jack y a mí solo me colocaron gasas, Rapunzel nos ayudo mucho. -Dije finalizando mi explicación- además nos invito a volver a salir siempre y cuando tengamos tu permiso y no bebamos tanto- dije ultimo haciendo que Jack y yo sonriéramos.

- están castigados- dijo Elsa - tu hasta que te mudes con Hans y tu hasta que mueras o esta chica te mate, lo que pase primero- dijo mirándonos nos sermoneo acerca de lo que podemos y no podemos hacer y estuvimos un buen rato o por lo menos hasta que dieran de alta a Jack. Mientras esperábamos y Jack superaba su intoxicación con fármacos que lo tenían más que drogado, intente hablar con Elsa pero justo cuando estaba a punto de vociferar algo Rapunzel entro en la habitación

-Hola. . . gracias por todo y perdona las molestias-

-No es nada Elsa- dijo sonriendo-

-bueno ahora que estas aquí puedo ir a arreglar unas cosas, después de esto no quiero dejarlos solos, así que ahora vengo ¿está bien?-

-claro que si Elsa ahora yo los cuido, están bajo mi ala- dijo Rapunzel poniendo su brazo sobre mi cabeza Elsa salió y Rapunzel se levantó a darle un beso en la frente a Jack

-gracias por la ayuda. . .-dije

-no hay de que Anna-

-es en serio, perdona por todo este lio y gracias por no decirles sobre lo que viste en mi expediente médico. . . -

-no opino que este bien, pero tampoco puedo no apoyarte cuando tu idea es esa, es respetable-

-gracias y perdón-

-ya no importa Anna está bien ahora hay que poner fecha para hacer esto de nuevo pero esta vez a Elsa- dijo riendo hasta que se escucho abrir la puerta

-bueno pues ya podemos irnos- dijo Elsa entrando en la habitación mientras seguíamos riendo nos despedimos de Rapunzel y después fuimos a casa, recuerdo que Jack abrazo a Elsa y dijo "perdón, de verdad perdón, pero no me arrepiento de nada" eso nos hizo reír un rato subimos a Jack a su cuarto y después Elsa y yo fuimos al suyo ella se acostó

-Elsa. . . –

-mañana vendrá el señor Maurice a arreglar la ventana del cuarto, apartar de mañana regresas allá, descansa- dijo cortante

-lo siento. . . - dije tomando su mano- no quería causar todo esto- dije con un ligero tamborileo en mis dedos- se que siempre causo problemas pero en verdad esta vez no era mi intención hacerlo. . . perdón-

-no fue del todo tu culpa. . . También fue de ese loco y quizá también un poco de mi parte, quizá si no fuera tan estricta y lo dejara salir más, su primera borrachera no hubiera terminado en intoxicación- dijo torciendo una sonrisa- aun que eso no te salva de tu castigo, ni a él tampoco-

-¿podemos hacer algo para disminuir lo?- pregunte

-eres una sinvergüenza- dijo golpeándome con su almohada –no pierdes la oportunidad nunca-

-entonces ¿no está a discusión?- dije cubriendo todo mi rostro con las manos

-no, aun que bueno. . . quizás si me enseñas a usar tu motocicleta para "damas" podamos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

-eso me parece bien- dije mientras se volteaba y me daba la espalda para dormir


	5. Ella es Belle

Hola :) aqui les traigo un nuevo cap xD Espero les guste nos leemos n.n

_Bueno Pues los Personajes of this istoria no me pertenecen Pero la Imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto of this istoria si espero la Disfruten y Dejen comentarios espero les guste ;)_

**Capitulo 5  
**

Me puse mis audífonos y espere sentada en la banca frente al colegio al termino de la escuela, espere diez, veinte y treinta minutos y fue entonces que lo supe. . . Ella no vendría

"no puedo creer que pensé que de verdad vendría por mi, no le importo, solo soy una obligación más para ella, porque Jack estudia conmigo, porque Hans me dejo con ella y no soy más que la chica a la que ayuda por caridad ahhh" pensé pateando todas las piedras que veía en mi camino "si tan solo. . . no doliera tanto, si tan solo ella se diera cuenta. . ."  
después de casi dos horas y cuando llegue a casa, no hice el ruido habitual que solía anunciar mi llegada, esta vez quería pasar desapercibida, abrí y cerré la puerta lo mas delicadamente posible y al pasar por la sala vi dos personas de espalda, una era Elsa y la otra era una chica de cabello castaño tenia una coleta apenas atada con un listón azul, y estaba platicando con Elsa acerca de los mil libros y datos que ambas compartían y no importaba que tan común o torpe fuera su plática con cada palabra de esa chica nueva venían a mi dos presentimientos, el primero, ya y yo ya nos conocíamos y el segundo, ella era un peligro para mi. Subí las escaleras

-hola, se puede?- dije llegando y abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Jack

-claro pasa- dijo mientras apagaba la tv- ¿como estuvo todo hoy?-

-nada fuera de lo normal, clases aburridas de siempre, el camino usual, mmm nada nuevo- dije sacando cuadernos de mi mochila- estos son los temas y los deberes de hoy . . . Y esto- dije meneando una hoja con bordes naranjas y negros- lo mando Rapunzel-

-miss Rapunzel- dijo Jack arrebatándomelo

-si es algo acerca de la universidad, acerca de tus opciones de ingreso y todas esas cosas-

-y una nota de recuperarte pronto! Mira puso un te extrañamos y una calavera- dijo emocionado reí  
-bueno al menos a uno de nosotros dos le corresponden- dije mientras se escucharon risas en el pasillo gruñí  
-¿celosa?-  
-jajaja yo, celosa de que lo estaría?  
-de que esa chica te este quitando a mi hermana- dijo mirándome y haciendo una pausa, "el lo sabe" pensé -digo es tu amiga y es normal tener celos de los amigos creo, a veces me pasa cuando Hiccup me cancela salidas para ir con Astrid a algún lugar- dijo haciéndome respirar aliviada  
-bueno, quizá pero no creo que seamos amigas, ella solo trata conmigo por compromiso, ni si quiera sabe que estoy en casa-  
-vamos no seas exagerada-  
-Jack, me entretuve con la hija de Maurice y olvide ir por Anna al colegio baja a comer y ahora regreso con ella. . . Anna?- dijo Elsa entrando al cuarto de Jack- en que momento. . .?, yo iba a ir por ti y ya llegaste. . . lo siento yo. . . -  
-lo olvidaste si. . . No importa, Hola y no te preocupes, agradece que tengo piernas fuertes para caminar- dije ayudando a levantarse de la cama a Jack- bajamos en un momento- ella salió de ahí  
-tranquila tarde o temprano Elsa te notara yo lo se- dijo sonriéndome con sus dientes no más blancos que su piel bajamos al comedor y vimos claramente que Maurice y su hija salían de ahí, Elsa se dirigió a la cocina y los platos ya estaban servidos  
-bueno pues. . . Provecho- dijo mientras todos comenzábamos a comer  
-entonces ¿hoy empezaron los cursos de orientación vocacional?- me pregunto Jack  
-si esta semana nos visitarán escuelas y todas esas cosas para mostrarnos sus carreras y eso-  
-wow, creo que yo quiero estudiar Arquitectura como Elsa o quizá diseño industrial como Norte y Pascua-  
-diseño industrial, eso suena interesante- dije sonriendo  
-lo es, Norte se dedica a fabricar juguetes con eso y no lo se suena mágico, divertido-  
-si que lo suena y ¿tu Anna? ¿Que piensas estudiar?-  
-en realidad, no estudiare la universidad- dije, Elsa me miro y antes de opinar algo tocaron a la puerta Elsa atendió y después de unos minutos regreso  
-¿quien era?- pregunto Jack  
-era Belle, la hija de Maurice-  
"Belle, me suena" pensé mientras escuchaba la plática de los hermanos  
-y que quería?-  
-salir un rato conmigo, por un café o algo-  
-¿y tu que le dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido  
-que no- eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me volví hacia ella  
-¿porqué le dijiste que no?- pregunte sorprendida  
-porque ya había quedado contigo en algo- dijo mirándome incrédula - no lo recuerdas? Runn runn?- la mire extrañada por que no entendía de que hablaba- si que eres distraída, quizás debí aceptar salir con Belle- dijo riendo  
-lo dice quien se olvido de mi por platicar con ella- conteste mientras ella hacia un puchero  
-ok ok, ya dije que lo sentía y para que me entiendas, hablo acerca de las clases de motocicleta, si no estas muy ocupada hoy ¿puedes enseñarme?-  
-claro, después de comer?-  
-después de comer- contesto ella  
-yo quiero acompañarlas- dijo Jack entusiasmado  
-quizás podrías, pero tienes que estar en reposo, así que no- dijo - esta tarde somos Anna y yo- mire a Jack y mientras Elsa no veía levantaba sus pulgares alentándome.  
Después de un rato Jack volvió a su cuarto y Elsa y yo salimos al patio delantero

-bueno pues la moto se compone de dos ruedas, la trasera es la que la encargada de impulsar la moto gracias al motor y una rueda delantera que funciona como directriz . . . -  
-me vas a explicar lo teórico o lo práctico?-  
-lo siento pensé que eras de esas chicas que les gusta lo teórico-  
-bueno si. . . Pero no del todo- dijo mirando la motocicleta- ¿como lo sabes?-  
-pues aún con el poco tiempo que nos hemos tratado, creo que te conozco, no del todo pero algo es algo-  
-jaja quizá. . . ¿es verdad lo que dijiste hace un rato?-  
-¿sobre qué?-  
-sobre no estudiar-  
-si-  
-¿porque?-  
-no creo que sea importante-  
-¿porqué crees que no lo es? Estudiar te hace alguien en la vida-  
-ya soy alguien en la vida y no dependo de un título para dejar de serlo-  
-si lo entiendo pero no lo se, siempre e pensado que es bueno tener una carrera como base, así en cualquier situación no empiezas de cero, si vez a Gastón no estudio y ahora es un tabernero junto a su amigo en cambio si ves a Belle, ella estudio lenguas y letras, es muy inteligente y trabaja o viaja cuando quiere-  
-eso paso porque Gastón es muy tonto y porque eso a esa tal Belle- dije con cierto resentimiento en el nombre- la hace feliz pero a mi no me llena- dije  
-pero Anna . . . -  
-bueno solo debes tener mucho equilibrio al estar arriba de la moto- dije guiándola a la moto cortando la conversación- aquí están las velocidades frenos etcétera- no solo es cuestión de equilibrio y velocidad, pero una vez que lo haces y tienes practica todo mejora solo recuerda que para no caer debes ir hacia adelante, ¿lista?- ella suspiro  
-lista- dijo  
-perfecto- dije encendiendo la moto ella subió y comenzó a avanzar  
-lo tienes Elsa ahora no dejes de hacerlo- dije mientras miraba como avanzaba de un momento a otro notaba que se balanceaba como queriendo caerse pero siempre lograba recuperar el equilibrio, después de unos minutos regreso  
-muy bien, lo lograste, solo que fue muy lento intentarlo de nuevo pero más rápido- ella asintió y volvió a repetir el proceso pero con más velocidad  
-muy bien ahora ve deteniéndote poco a poco- grite mientras veía que cada vez aceleraba más, escuche que gritaba algo pero no lo entendí ella logró dar la vuelta y venía de regreso comencé a correr hacia ella  
-detente- grite pero por más que lo dije ella no lo hizo, llegue a donde estaba intente tomar el volante de la moto mientras le decía a Elsa que se calmara, aunque bueno Elsa tenia otros planes en cuanto me vio cerca de donde ella estaba se aventó sobre mi colgándose de mi cuello. Escuche el estrellar de la moto acorde a cuando yo toque el suelo y unos de mis brazos se doblaba de manera antinatural mientras el otro tomaba la cintura de Elsa  
-¿estas bien?- pregunte acariciando su espalda  
-si- dijo suave y tímidamente mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello

-tuviste miedo?- solo sentí su cabeza moverse en forma negativa y dije- ok todo esta bien, estas a salvó, estas conmigo-  
-lo se- dijo estrujando mi camisa suspiro hondo y se levantó -ohh santo cielo- dijo horrorizada  
-¿qué?, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te paso algo?-  
-no a mi no, a ti-  
-¿a mi?-  
-si. . . Tu codo-  
-¿qué tiene mi codo?- dije intentando mover en vano mi brazo  
-bueno en realidad no tienes codo-  
-jajaja, ¿acaso no habrá día que no terminemos en el hospital?- dije mientras Elsa me ayudaba a levantarme en menos de una hora llegamos al hospital y me acomodaron el brazo no había nada malo y solo necesitaría reposo por lo mínimo dos semanas todo paso tan rápido que cuando íbamos de regreso a casa apenas y pudimos hablar ella y yo

-lo siento, yo mandare a arreglar tu motocicleta-  
-Elsa dime algo, ¿tu estas bien?-  
-pues si, gracias a ti, si-  
-entonces no hay nada más que arreglar-  
-pero te lastime y tu moto, fui muy torpe y lo arruine-  
-fue un accidente, no pasa nada solo practicarás y lo harás de maravilla-  
-dejarías que alguien tan torpe como yo ¿lo intentara de nuevo?-  
-si, si alguien tan torpe como yo lo hace tu que eres mejor lo hará de maravilla con practica- ella suspiro  
-sabes tenías razón hace un rato, tuve miedo, pero en cuanto te vi, supe que nada malo pasaría-  
-y entonces me fracture un brazo- dije riendo  
-jajaja cállate- dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro  
-jaja no me pegues- dije dándole otro golpe- mejor ayúdame a salir del auto y déjame descansar- dije riendo para ese momento nuestra tarde había sido amena y linda a pesar del pequeño percance pero no fue hasta que ella me ayudo a salir y ambas resbalamos haciéndome caer sobre de ella que vi la oportunidad de hacerme notar, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada cerca de mi rostro, podía sentir su corazón bombear sangre a mil por hora, incluso podía captar mejor que nunca ese olor a frambuesa que ella llevaba consigo ese día me acerque y cuando estuve a punto de rozar sus labios ella me esquivo y se levanto de golpe  
-lo siento- repitió  
-Elsa no lo sientas, esta bien, la verdad es que yo . . .-  
-no, no lo digas Anna!-  
-pero Elsa debes oírme, nunca escuchas y quiero que sepas que yo te. . .- dije mientras Elsa se llenaba sus delicadas manos a sus oídos para cubrirlos  
-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo una voz familiar haciéndonos voltear a ambas  
-Belle- susurro Elsa caminando hacia ella para abrazarla  
-Vine en cuanto pude para ver si necesitabas ayuda, ¿que sucede?- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo mientras yo no podía sentir más que irá al verlas así, justo después de casi decirle a ella lo que sentía, no dije más y entre a la casa, tome mi pijama y me metí a la cama.

Después de casi dos o tres horas Elsa subió, se cambió y entro en la cama  
-cuando te lastimaste no sabía que hacer y la llamé a ella- dijo para obtener como respuesta mi silencio- además dice que Maurice termina la reparación de la ventana mañana y ya te podrás dormir ahí de nuevo- más silencio hasta que sentí que ella toco mi espalda -tienes un raspón aquí, si quieres puedo curarlo- dijo levantando tímidamente mi camiseta de pijama a la altura de mi espalda viendo dejando al descubierto raspones y cicatrices que la dejaron sin aliento a lo cual respondí alejando su mano de golpe  
-primero me rechazas por irte con Belle y ahora me andas toqueteando, olvídalo copito de nieve!, no me toques y buenas noches- dije dándole la espalda  
-buenas noches- escuche en un susurro su repuesta

No pude pegar un ojo esa noche me era inútil si quiera pensar que descansaría, por un momento algo dentro de mi quemaba y me hacia saber que tenía razón, ya conocía a Belle, a la arrogante, orgullosa y necia Isabelle, chica quien me odiaba a mares sin razón alguna y que de una u otra manera ahora había llegado hasta donde yo estaba para hacer de mi vida algo imposible, ella era un peligro para mi y lo que sentía por Elsa y eso era algo que debía defender, algo que no voy a permitir que se acabe, no antes de haber iniciado.


End file.
